BLue's surprise at two o'cLock!
Blue's Surprise at Two O'Clock! is the 12th episode of Blue's Clues from Season 2. Contents https://bluesclues.fandom.com/wiki/Blue%27s_Surprise_at_Two_O%27Clock?oldid=91437# hide#Characters Present #Summary #Recap #Trivia #Goof #Gallery #Watch Episode Characters Present *Blue *Steve (North America) *Kevin (United Kingdom) *Duarte (Portugal) *Sidetable Drawer *Mailbox *Mr. Salt *Mrs. Pepper *Paprika *Tickety Tock *Grandfather Clock *Turquoise Summary Steve & Blue teach the viewers how to tell time. Recap Blue has a special surprise, but it won't be ready till 2:00 and at the start of the episode, it's only 1:40 by Steve's watch. He doesn't think he can wait that long to find out what it is, but Blue helps out by having him play Blue's Clues to pass the time. Soon, the 1st clue, orange juice is found. Time is something which Tickety thinks she could use some help on, as her hands seem to be stuck at 1:00. So we help her out by showing her which way to move her hands in order to go forward in time and reach 2:00. Later, gainst Time. for 15 seconds. In this game, the objective is to identify a slowly revealed picture before time runs out. Soon, the third clue, an ice cube tray is found and the answer turns out to be orange juice pops. Later everyone enjoys Blue's surprise & we also learn how to do it for ourselves. Steve sings the So Long Song and the episode ends. Trivia *This is the eleventh episode to use the usual "No, it's a clue!" line from Adventures in Art. *This third time "A clue! A clue!" was heard from Blue Wants to Play a Game and Math!. *This is the first episode where the viewers didn't say There she is! in the intro. *Also, Steve's hair was way too short, and it took longer for the mail to come. *Events in this episode definitely do "not" occur in real-time. The displayed clock starts out 1:40. Later, it reads 1:45, even though only about three minutes have passed. And throughout, the times never really seem to match up. *This is the first time that one of the kids (Steve's Friends) at the end of the Video Letter segment, gives him something from the letter. *This is the first of two times where Steve didn't actually ask the question for Blue's Clues: He said, "Well, it's gonna be hard to wait, Blue, but maybe if we had some hints, or some clues..." Blue then placed her single pawprint. *This is the first time Mailbox delivers the mail late. The second time will be The Baby's Here!. *Grandfather Clock appeared on the pages of *The items on the refrigerator are letter magnets that spell "TIME" (the T and I hold a paper plate clock) on the top door (the freezer area), and number magnets that form another clock (2 bigger 1s form the hands) on the bottom door. *This is another episode where "A clue! A clue!" was heard from Occupations, What Game Does Blue Want to Learn?, Art Appreciation, Blue's Birthday and What Experiment Does Blue Want to Try?. *This is the 3rd time "A clue a clue" was heard from "Blue's Story Time" and "What Does Blue Want to Do with Her Picture? *In the So Long Song. The footage was the same as Steve Gets the Sniffles, Blue's Senses and What Experiment Does Blue Want to Try?. *After Steve uses his listening skill "What? Is it 2:00, already? Yes!", the kids say "No, a clue!" But on Pistas da Blue version, the kids actually said "No, it's not 2:00! It's a clue!" *Blue and Tickety hold their orange juice pops when they appear during the credits. *In the closing theme, stock footage of Steve singing So Long is used, but in the Portuguese verison, it actually shows Duarte holding a popsicle, and actually eating it as the door closes. Goof *Angela Santomero is credited as Angela C. Santomero. *Steve gave the viewer his watch at the beginning of the episode, but the viewer never gave him it back